divine_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Divine RPG Survival 101
Introduction The world of Divine RPG is as vast as it is complex. The creatures and environments that await players will test one's survival skills greatly, and may present a learning curve that is simply too steep for the casual player. This guide is for those who are having trouble making progress in Divine RPG, as well as those who wish to learn a bit before diving in. Beginning with the First Step... Most of the Divine RPG world is inaccessable to players when a game is first started. Progressing through the vanilla Minecraft experience is necessary to build up enough resources and obtain enough power to step into Divine RPG. Until this has happened, new mobs should be avoided entirely, as even a diamond sword will do little good against them. Before attempting to really "dig in" to Divine RPG, it is best to complete a few important steps first: -Get Diamonds -Go to the Nether -Kill a Wither (optional) -Go to the End -Kill the Enderdragon If you have completed this checklist, you are probably ready to begin your journey into Divine RPG. Though these steps are by no means necessary, you will be much better off having completed them and established yourself in the world. Note that the Wither and Enderdragon fights are simply to train you for the mobs you'll be fighting. Many regular, commonplace mobs in the higher dimensions have health that exceeds these vanilla bosses by many times. If you think you're ready, proceed to the next step. Acquiring Your First New Weapon Though many of the weapons available in Divine RPG require new rare or extra-dimensional ores, a few can be created using only vanilla Minecraft items. Some of these ores are available in the overworld, but they are rare and the weapons they create are rather lackluster. To give yourself an advantageous start, you should consider crafting yourself one or all of these three vanilla-item weapons: -Slime Sword -Inferno Sword -Serenade Striker The Slime Sword is a near-necessity, as it packs a terrifying punch for its early availability. It also requires no special enchantments to get, unlike the Inferno Sword. The Inferno Sword is another good option, because even though it only does half the damage of a Slime Sword, it ignites enemies on contact and is a fair bit cheaper to make. However, you must have a Silk Touch pickaxe to acquire the Redstone Ore blocks that an Inferno Sword is made from. Finally, the Serenade Striker is a very cost-effective introductory ranged weapon. Every new player should craft one of these, as it only costs 5 diamonds to craft and will summon lightning bolts where it is fired. It won't be useful for too long, since the mobs in the higher dimensions can shrug off dozens of lightning strikes, but early in the game a reasonably powerful long-range weapon is invaluable. Once you have a Striker and one of the swords, you will be able to effectively do battle with the Divine RPG mobs that you will encounter in the overworld. Basic Combat The enemies in Divine RPG are not to be trifled with. They are ridiculously tough to kill and inflict massive damage. Simply charging in guns ablaze will not serve you well against them. In this section, you'll learn how to best use the weapons you obtained in the last section, as well as any elemental weapons (realmite, arlemite, rupee or bloodgem) you've acquired. -Slime Sword The Slime Sword is the best choice for an early-game melee weapon. It strikes with twice the damage of a diamond sword, and has much greater durability. It is also superior to all of the early elemental swords available in the vanilla dimensions. When attacking with the Slime Sword, a very direct, fast-striking attack is best. Care must be taken, however, to stay out of the enemy's range. Even with diamond armor it is easy to get killed in a few hits. -Inferno Sword If you are the type of pyro who chose the Inferno Sword as your first heavy weapon, you will want to pursue a slightly different method of attack. The Inferno Sword's power comes from its ability to ignite enemies, meaning that for the best efficiency, you should do close hit-and-run strikes against enemies, allowing them to burn a bit in the time between. This method is less dangerous than a direct approach, but is slower to kill and doesn't work against Nether enemies. -Serenade Striker Regardless of your choice of melee weapon, the Serenade Striker should be a part of your early arsenal. The most productive use of this weapon is to stay at a safe distance from your enemies while bombarding them repeatedly with lightning. Though you could simply walk up to an enemy and strike him, it is smarter to take advantage of the Striker's great range to clear distant areas for you. -Realmite and Bloodgem Swords If you have obtained the resources necessary to craft a Realmite or Bloodgem Sword, you should take advantage of their unbreakability. Though they lack the power to directly confront most enemies, these weapons should be used against weaker enemies such as vanilla monsters, which spares your more powerful swords for the tougher enemies. It is also never a bad idea to have an unbreakable weapon with you, because you will never be caught without a means of defense that way. -Arlemite and Rupee Swords Though less desirable than the Slime or Inferno Sword, if you craft yourself an Arlemite or Rupee Sword, you should use them in a similar manner to a Slime Sword. It is worth mentioning that a vanilla bow with any decent enchantments will serve you well at this stage. Toughening Up Despite the fact that acquiring strong weapons in the early game is your top priority, you certainly should not overlook the benefits of a good suit of armor. Though diamond is acceptable, you should definitely get Realmite, Arlemite, or Rupee Armor as soon as possible. For Rupee and Arlemite, armor is a much better use of material than swords. A decent set of armor will be the difference between life and death on many occasions, so it is best to get one as soon as possible. Also strongly consider crafting Angelic Armor, as though it isn't particularly strong, it gives you the ability to fly with a full set, an invaluable asset in the dangerous new dimensions. Choosing Your Path Once you are well on your way to successfully fighting the various dangers in Divine RPG, you will probably want to decide what your weapon specialty will be. There are many available "classes" that you can choose, and it is perfectly acceptable to have a mixture of various weapon specialties. Just be sure that you choose a path that suits your playstyle and skill set. -Swordsman A swordsman is a melee warrior first and foremost. A heavy set of armor and a powerful sword, as well as a second unbreaking sword as a sidearm are crucial to an effective hand-to-hand combat specialist. Swordsmen may carry ranged weapons as well, but greatly prefer their blades. Skills to learn include the ability to evade ranged attacks, block with a sword for defense and run really fast when swarmed by powerful enemies. -Archer The archer is a very skilled and lethal kind of fighter. Using bows to hit devastatingly hard at a distance, an archer is most effective sniping foes at range. This class should possess the most powerful bow that is readily available. Heavy armor is not required, but a decent sword is recommended for defense. Skills to learn include adjusting shots for arrow drop, leading targets and staying out of sight in a safe location. -Berserker A berserker is a soldier who charges straight into battle and absorbs damage while keeping the enemies attention and inflicting as much damage as possible. A heavy sword or maul and the best available armor are a must. Due to the close-quarters nature of the combat, instant damage potions are also good for this class. Skills to learn include hand-to-hand fighting, grenade skills (for potions) and effective targeting of weaker enemies to lighten the damage load. -Bombardier The bombardier is the most powerful ranged class of fighter. Utilizing heavy projectile weapons made available by Divine RPG, this class is effective at close-quarters bombardment as well. Medium armor is recommended, as most resources should go toward weaponry and ammunition. Skills to learn include marksmanship, inventory and ammo management and accurate reflexive firing. Just to reiterate, you do NOT need to choose one of these classes, nor do you need to choose a specialty at all. However, knowing what kind of fighting you'll be doing can be helpful when creating new weapons and fighting bosses. Your First Boss At this point in the game, you should have a good grasp of combat and an impressive arsenal of weapons at your disposal. Now you are going to learn what a good fight really is, because you will be facing your first boss! If you feel as though you are not ready for this, prepare yourself to the extent you wish. It won't be an easy fight, and you'll likely be killed at some point. Some things to remember before you fight the boss: -Acquire the spawn item (see Mysterious Clock, Call of the Watcher) -Create or find a proper fighting area in which to do battle -Set a safe spawn near the fighting area -Get the most powerful of your weapons in your inventory, as well as health and regeneration potions if you can Now you must make the choice of choosing The Watcher or the Ancient Entity. The Watcher is a harder boss that can only be spawned in the Nether, but drops 100 Netherite Ingots, useful if you want to keep spawning him or if you want to craft a Serenade of Health/Netherite Armor, and also drops Bluefire Stone, used to craft a very durable and powerful sword, a very special bow, and Angelic Armor, which allows you to fly, and finally used to craft a Portal to the Dungeon of Arcana. The Watcher also drops Divine Shards. The Ancient Entity is a slightly easier boss that can be spawned in the Overworld, but only drops two items: A Sandslash and Divine Shards. The Sandslash is a strong weapon that breaks very quickly, while the Bluefire Sword is almost as strong and has 30x more uses. Divine Shards, the item you are looking for, are key for advancing. Once you have crafted a boss summoning item (I recommend the Mysterious Clock, as the Ancient Entity is a bit easier than your other early boss choice, the Watcher), arrange your inventory so that you can easily switch between your best weapons and then spawn it. If you build an enclosed structure for the boss, the fight will be much easier. If a boss is trapped, pelt it with projectiles instead of getting close with swords and taking damage. Bosses will MESS YOU UP. Even decent armor will not save you from their attacks, so ranged is usually the best option for most any scenario. In case of death though, make sure you are close to where you are spawning the boss. Once you have 10 Divine Shards, there isn't any real point in killing the bosses again (Unless you need Bluefire Stone from the Watcher). Divine Shards is the main thing though, and they are used for the main goal: Getting to the First Dimension With the Divine Shards you acquire from your first boss fight, you will be able to combine them with stone to create Divine Rock. You'll need 10 pieces of Divine Rock to create a portal to the next dimension, and you'll need to craft a Twilight Clock to light it. The portal is essentially a nether portal with Divine Rock replacing the obsidian, and like a nether portal it doesn't need corner blocks to function. Get the required materials for the portal and erect it near your base like you would a nether portal. Once you've lit the portal by right clicking with the Twilight Clock, you simply stand in the portal for a few seconds and wait to be teleported (there's no nausea effect for these portals like there is for a nether portal). Congratulations, you are now in the Dravite Hills! The first time you enter, you enter instantly, and should be wary of where the portal spawns. WARNING: THE 'DRAVITE DIMENSION IS MADE OF YELLOWNESS AND PAIN, BE WARY OF THE MOBS AND DON'T TAKE THE RISK OF FALLING OFF THE EDGE INTO THE VOID.' Surviving in the Dravite Hills Getting to the Dravite Hills marks a very important milestone: You have now broken through to the Twilight Dimensions and will be able to craft the first of the Divine Elemental weapons. This will be your priority, but the very first thing you need to do is acquire enough Dravite to craft a Dravite Pickaxe. Though a regular rupee pickaxe will suffice, it is terribly slow when mining in the Hills. I don't recommend a Divine Pickaxe too strongly because it is very difficult to acquire the necessary Divine Stones. Once you've got a Dravite Pickaxe, continue to mine as much Dravite as you can, because you'll need a LOT. The next Dravite item you should create is either the Dravite Blade or one of the Dravite projectile weapons (Phaser or Blitz). Though both are recommended, one will suffice. Continue to acquire Dravite equipment, and once you feel strong enough, build a portal of Dravite blocks in your overworld base, use the Twilight Clock on it and proceed to Azurite Forest! Class Dismissed By now, you should have a good idea of what you want to accomplish in Divine RPG. Whether you're a hardcore completionist or just in it for the fun (like me), this brief guide should have helped you get a firm footing in the mod, as well as show you what to expect in the advanced stages. Good luck! IF YOU FEEL AS THOUGH YOU NEED MORE HELP, PROCEED TO DIVINE RPG SURVIVAL 201, WHICH BUILDS ON THIS GUIDE AND HELPS WITH HIGHER LEVEL TACTICS. (Tip: Orespawn is a great mod to use for most of this stuff XD) Category:Guide